The Parting Glass
by SPARTAN JOSEPH-122
Summary: SPOILERS: I really loved the ending of Assassin's Creed IV. And I love the pairing between Edward and Anne. So this is an AU to what I think should happen after Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag. The entire story is told from Edward's POV. And please read, review and enjoy. I would also like to add that if I get enough support, I might make a spin off series of this story.
1. Chapter 1

The Parting Glass

An Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag story

Great Inagua, October 1722

It was a warm day on the cove. I walked over towards Ah Tabai and Adewale. It was Ah Tabai's first time at the cove ever since we decided it would be used as the Assassins headquarters. I found comfort knowing that all the mistakes I made in the past were truly behind us and now I was part of something better and was making the world for everyone. I went to ask Ah Tabai if this place would fit our purposes.

"Gentlemen. How do you find it here?"

"It will work for us. But our goal must be to scatter our operations. To live and work among the people that we protect, just as Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad once counseled."

"Well until that time, it's yours until you see fit."

I nodded and was on my way to talk to Anne but Adewale stopped me.

"Edward...Captain Woodes Rogers survived his wounds. He has since returned to England...shamed and in great debt but no less a threat."

"I will finish that job when I return. You have my word."

We shoke hands and parted. Adewale may not know this, but I couldn't have asked for a better friend than him. If it wasn't for him, I may never have made it this far. I walked up the stairs and sat right next to Anne. I will admit, I've grown really fond of her. She's been a wonderful companion to have around. She's an amazing quartermaster and she fights better than any man on my ship. And dare I say it, I think I love her. I poured her a glass of rum.

"Evening, Anne."

"Edward."

"I'll be sailing for London in the next few months. I'd be a hopeful man if you were beside me."

"England's the wrong way round the globe for an Irishwoman."

"Will you stay with the Assassins?"

"No. I haven't got that kind of conviction in me heart. You?"

"In time aye...when my mind is settled and my blood is cooled."

I heard a man say "Sail ho! Coming into the cove!"

I got up from my chair and saw the ship. It had a British flag. That's when I knew that Jenny was here. I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Anne's and it felt warm.

"You're a good man Edward. And if you learn to keep settled in one place for more than week, you'll make a fine father too."

I nodded. Anne then walked over to a musician and started to sing. It was a beautiful song. It was famous one in Ireland. They called it "The Parting Glass". Eventually the musician played his gutair and another musician joined in with his violin and another playing his flute.

And while they played and Anne sang, I stared a table and saw all my old friends. Stede Bonnet, Benjamin Horningold, Charles Van, Mary Read in her James Kidd disguise, Edward Thatch and Calico Jack. I started to feel a tear slide down my face. I hadn't realized until now, but they all made me realize that I didn't need a fortune. And I realized how much I missed them. Even those who betrayed me. I sat down next to them.

"I'm sorry mates. It's my fault most of you are dead." Stede placed a hand on my shoulder.

"No it's not Edward. You made me realize there was more to life. Thanks to you, I finally realized that I could break free of my chains and make myself into a man quality. I didn't need to be afraid for my life anymore. Thanks to you and Thatch, I learned to defend myself and those I cared about."

Benjamin then said, "You and I were friends for a long time Edward. I joined the Templars because I thought that everything we fought for and built was being destroyed. And instead of trying to fix it like you were, I turned away and opened a new path. It turns out that path made you and me into enemies. I'm here to say that while I died as your enemy, I come to you now as your friend again. Because you have changed from the man you used to be. I just wished I could have lived to see it."

It was Charles' turn to speak. "You and I may not have seen eye to eye on a lot of things Kenway, but one of the things I admired about you was your ability to make fast friends. After you left me on the island, I then realized that you were the only real friend I had in years. And it really hurt that you left. But you had every right to. I should have listened to you and not have lost my senses. I rotted in jail and was treated like an animal. I died believing that you would always think me as a mad man. But I realize that I was wrong to ever think that".

Thatch gave me a pat on the back and said, "Kenway, all you need to know is that out of all of the men I've met in my life and the pirates I've trained, you were the one person who was like a son to me. I remember teaching you how to plunder ships. It fills me with much pride to see that my teachings have been put to good use. I feel like an old crow for saying that but it's the honest truth. You may not have always agreed with my methods but you always stood by my side than the less. And for that I thank you."

Jack gave me a silly smile and said "And now it's my turn to thank you, Edward. After you got your ship back from me, I thought you were going to fillet me and turn my organs inside out. But you didn't. And I wondered if it was because you couldn't bring yourself to do it or if it was because you intended to do worse to me. Now I realize it's because you did care. I heard how you said that while I wasn't a great friend or sailor, I didn't deserve the fate that I got. I'm sorry I wasn't the best friend in life. But know that when you are ready join us here, I'll be one of the first people to greet you."

When Mary spoke, I just started to cry. Mary held me in her arms and said, "Don't cry Edward. It doesn't do any good. And besides, you weren't the reason I died. If anything, I kept living hoping to see you again. Before I died, I told you that I would always be with you. And you have changed so much from the reckless and careless man you used to be. Look at you. You've come so far and I'm so very proud of you. I told Anne how much I cared for you. I also asked her to take care of you for me. And remember, I'll always be with you." She kissed my on my cheek.

I smiled at all of them and got up from the chair and headed to the dock. Before I got there I found some beautiful tulips growing from the ground. I picked them up and headed for the dock. I waited to see what Jenny looked like. When she walked down the platform, I was shocked to see how much she resembled Caroline. I realized that leaving Caroline was one of the worst decisions I ever made. She was right. We didn't need a fortune. I was so focused on trying to make better for us that I never realized that the only thing Caroline wanted was for me to stay beside her as the husband I should have been. I loved Caroline but I thought that by being a privateer would make things better for us. I just hope that she can forgive me and trust that I'll take good care of our daughter. I presented Jenny with the flowers. She took them and smelled them. She then threw here arms around me and gave me a big hug. I chuckled and smiled. It was from that day forward that I would be the father Jenny would need me to be. The kind that would never leave his daughter and would always be there for her.

A few months later, I decided that I would head back to England with my daughter. We both headed for the Jackdaw holding hands. When we got on board, I was surprised to find Anne there.

"Anne? What are you doing here? I though you weren't coming with me."

"I decided that I would like to see England. Also I promised Mary that I would take care of you. And I think Jenny would like to have another girl on board."

"Oh yes please father. It would be so nice to have another lady to talk to."

"Oh all right. Why not? Anything for my little girl."

"Yay!"

Jenny ran in to put her things away. While she was away, I had a talk with Anne.

"Is there another reason why you wanted to come with me, Anne?"

"Actually yes. Edward, I've grown really fond of you. And I don't want to see yourself to get hurt again. And I already lost someone who was close to me. I don't want it to happen again.

"Well, isn't that funny? I feel the same way. I lost Caroline and so many people. I don't want to lose Jenny. But I don't know if I can do it by myself." She then took my hand and said:

"You don't have to."

I then pulled her in close and hugged her. And before I knew it, we had our lips together in a passionate kiss. So we would set sail for England with our new family. With the woman that I grew to love and the daughter that I would never let leave my side.

"Anne? Do you think you can sing that song again? I really like it."

"I'd be more than happy to, Edward."

And so she sang "The Parting Glass" again. And I realized that I was a very happy man now.


	2. Chapter 2

The Parting Glass

An Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag story

Great Inagua, December 1722

"Attention, Lads! I have a very important announcement to make. You see this little lass here? She is to be treated as a princess. Any man who doesn't show her the proper respect will be forced out of service. Any questions?"

"Just one: Why is this little lass such an important person?"

"To answer your question: It's because she's my daughter. Her name is Jenny. And she is to treated with the utmost respect. Treat her as you would treat your quartermaster. Is that clear lads?"

"Aye captain!"

"Good lads! Then let's weigh anchor and set sail for England!"

We were just about to weigh anchor when Adewale came running to the ship.

"Edward! Before you leave, you need to take this." He handed me a letter.

"What is it Ade?"

"Information on your target. Read it when you have the time. I think you'll want to read it before you go after Rogers."

"Thanks Ade. Will I see you again, old friend?"

"Perhaps one day. Until then, we'll stay in touch. Good luck breddah."

We shook hands and parted ways. I hoped that I would see my oldest friend again one day. The anchor was weighed and we set sail for England. I was happy to have my daughter at my side but I was even happier that there was someone she could talk to and relate. And I was an even happier man knowing that Anne loved me as I loved her. I plan to ask her to marry me. But it'll take some time. I just lost Caroline and I don't want Jenny to think that I had forgotten her mother. I loved Caroline. I wish I had never left. But now I have to make things right. I just hope Jenny will understand this.

After we left the cove and we were out of the Caribbean seas, Jenny and I started talking.

"Father, did you always know how to sail a ship?"

"The Jackdaw is a ship, Jenny. Not a boat."

"But did you always know?"

"No. No, I learned after leaving Bristol."

"After you left mother?"

"Well, I didn't leave your...I didn't leave without saying goodbye that is. It was an arangement between your mother and me, you see."

"She said you left her. She said you always talked about sailing a boat and making money in the New World."

"Yes. I always did want to sail a ship, that's true. But not for a lark. To support us. To take care of her...and you."

"Not me. Mother said you didn't know about me. She said you only wrote once a year and that she never knew where to find you."

"That's all true. And I'm sorry for that. If I had known earlier...I don't know. I might have come home. I hope that I would have."

"Well... you were busy. That's what I think."

"I was. But...that wouldn't have mattered."

"Can I steer your boat?"

"Boat? I see no boat here. Do you?"

"Ugh. I mean ship, obviously. I don't see the difference anyway."

"Ah! It's a very simple one Jenny. A ship can carry a boat. But a boat cannot carry a ship."

"Why then...everything's a ship. Large and small. But for my toy boat. The one I take into the bath with me."

"That's a clever way of seeing it."

"Is it hard to talk about Caroline, Jenny? About your mother?"

"Hmmm...no. She passed some years ago. I miss her but it's all right."

"Was she in pain?"

"I don't know. I don't think so. She was happy for quite some time. Then not so happy. I didn't see her much after that. Then she was gone."

"I... I'm sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you."

"It's all right. You're here now. And we're on an adventure."

"Only a little one I hope. I couldn't handle too many more surprises."

"Do you think we'll see a whale?"

"Yes. There's a very good chance."

"Hm. And what about pirates? Will I see pirates?"

"No. There's not much chance of that I think."

"Oh. That's rather sad. I should have liked to see one."

"Tell you what Jenny. As soon as these winds die a little, I'll let you steer the Jackdaw. One little trick at the helm before sundown."

"Yay!"

After our conversation, a whale appeared before the Jackdaw. Jenny jumped with excitment when she saw the beast jump through the water. When the winds started to die, I brought Jenny to the helm. I asked if she wanted me to teach her or if she wanted Anne as her teacher. Jenny wanted both of us teaching. So I taught her how steer the Jackdaw while Anne taught her how to give orders to the crew on what speed the ship whould be on. She was a very fast learner and she enjoyed steering. Everytime, I was about to take the helm back, she asked for a few more minutes.

Once we were had the Bahamas behind us, I thought it was time I read the letter Adewale gave me. I decided the best to read it would be when Jenny went to bed. Once the sun went down and the moon was to the left side of the sky (That would be around 9 or 10 pm) I brought Jenny into the Captain's quarters and I put her in my spare bed. Jenny had so much excitment today that the poor girl fell asleep before I put her to bed. I carried her into bed and covered her in a warm blanket.

I took Anne with me and we both decided that we would read the letter together. The letter said:

Edward,

We have now found something about Woodes Rogers that none of us would have foreseen. It appears that Woodes Rogers has Mary's daughter in his possesion. Most likely he took her the night before I came to save you, her and Anne. We know not what he plans to do with her but you can be certain he will use her. Kill Woodes Rogers. I tell you this now so you can decide what to do with Mary's daughter once the deed is done. You can either keep her as your own, have her raised by the brotherhood or let her have a life outside of the Assassins and Templars. Once you've reached England, meet up with our brothers there and you will be made an official Assassin. You have come a long way and I'm glad to have seen it. I hope to see you agin in the future. Welcome to the brotherhood, Edward.

Sincerely,

Your friend and Mentor,

Ah Tabi


	3. Chapter 3

The Parting Glass

An Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag Story

Bristol port, February 1723

We just arrived in Dover. We walked down the gang plank and brought down all our bags. Me and Jenny were happy back to be home. It would be Anne's first time in England. I hoped that she would find things to love here. Aside from me of course. I managed to get us a carriage. I asked the driver to take us to the closest inn.

Before I would join the Assassins in London, I would take of the mess I left behind with my parents. I hoped that if they saw how much I had changed, that they would be proud of me. I was really hoping Father would be there. After riding for a while, we found an inn. I bought a room for 3. They already assumed that Anne and I were married and Jenny was our daughter. We both blushed at the thought of that. We both wished to be married, but just not yet. Jenny had fallen asleep from the long ride and it was late. I carried Jenny into our room and put her to bed.

"Good night, my little angel."

I kissed her good night and saw a small smile appear on her face. After I closed her door, I told Anne that I would be out for a few hours.

"Where are you going, Edward?"

"I have some business to deal with."

"What kind of business? Is it the kind where you'll need help?"

"No. You're needed here. I need someone to watch Jenny while I'm away."

"Okay. But where are you going?"

I sighed but gave in to her beautiful green eyes and told her,

"Do you remember why I came to the West Indies?"

"Aye. It was so you could come back to England as a man of privledge and promise. It was so you could prove your worth to Caroline's parents."

"Aye. But I also left because I made a mess with my parents. In my younger years and my temper got the better of me, I started a fight with another family. They retaliated by burning my father's farm and slaughtered our animals. My father was so distraught that he said I was poison and told me to never return. I was so hurt that I just wanted to crawl into a hole and die. But I decided that I would get back at the bastards who ruined my family. I had a lead that led me to the West Indies. It turns out the people who started the fire worked for the Templars."

(And I am not making this up. This was in the Black Flag novel.)

"So I intend to make amends with my family. And one of Caroline's hand maidens asked me to meet her. Said that she had something to tell me involving Caroline's death. And in case something goes wrong, I need you to watch Jenny. Promise me you won't let her out of your sight, Anne."

"Edward, you have my word that I'll defend her with my very life. I've grown very fond of her. And you know, that you are very important to me as well. I just want you to come back to me safe and sound. So we...you know...could have a life together. Just the three of us."

"Once I've sorted things, I'll make that dream come true. I promise."

We kissed and I was about to open the door when Anne stopped me.

"Edward, before you go, I just want to tell you...that I love you. And I just want you to know that."

"I know. And I love you too, Anne."

We kissed one last time, Anne went into Jenny's room and I left the Anne.

* * *

Author's note:

Hey guys. Sorry for the late update. Had some trouble with my laptop. Anyway, I hope everyone is enjoying themselves. I know I am. It makes me happy that I am able to provide a good story for my readers.

Questions from the author:

And now I ask for your support. I have just finished reading the Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag novel. Excellent story. But this where you come in: Do you want me to tell you what happens to Edward's parents while it happens or after he returns to the inn? And do you wish for this story to be M rated or T rated? Cause if you wish I'll put a lemon scene between Edward and Anne later in the story. Let me know in the review section or PM. Thank you and I will continue writing as soon as possible.


	4. Chapter 4

The Parting Glass

An Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag Story

Bristol, February 1723

I reached the Tavern that my mother was working at. After our farm burned down my mother took a job as a serving wench. I saw her. She was in her fifties but was still recognizable. I waved at her from afar. She came over.

"Hello, mother."

"Edward. It's been a long time."

"Indeed it has been. Where is father? I wish to see him."

"Your father is dead Edward. He lost everything when farm burned down. And then losing you. He hated himself after he disowned you. He felt so ashamed of what he had done. Everyday he hoped that you would come back. His last words to me were:

"Linette, if you see Edward, tell him that I hope he becomes a better man and if he does tell him, that I'm sorry for what I said and that I love him."

"But now I don't know if I can say that."

"Why's that mother? I'm a changed man."

"Because I've heard that you were a pirate And I think your father would never want to know that his only son had become a plauge upon men. A man who stole from people who were trying to make a living. I heard that you arrived with a little girl. Your daughter?"

"Yes. Her name is Jenny."

"Beautiful name. Edward, things got really bad for us when you left. I loved Caroline as if she was my only daughter. Can you imagine how heartbroken I was when I heard about her death and that I wasn't even allowed to attend her funeral?"

"What? Who stopped you?"

"Her father Emmett. I just wanted to see her one last time and I was even denied that."

"Mark my words mother. I'll make sure he pays."

"That is your problem Edward. That hot temper of yours is what started this whole mess. If you hadn't gotten into that fight, our farm wouldn't have burned down and all our problems would have been over. On top of that, you always tried by place yourself above other. Always tried to be the big man."

"And I'm here to make up for my mistakes. I know I mucked things up and I'm sorry. They threatened to kill you if I ever came back. I wanted to come home as soon as possible. Can't I please have a chance to make this up to you?"

"I'm afraid it's too late for that Edward. You had your chance. I'm sorry but I won't have a son who was a pirate and knows nothing of loss. I hope this will be the last time we will ever see each other again. Now get out before I call the guards. Goodbye, Edward."

"Goodbye, mother. And know this...I know more about loss than you'll ever know. I lost some of my best friends. I held a woman in my arms who had just given birth and then died in my arms. I buried her at sea. I watched good people when I could do nothing to save them. I spent years trying to make things right and when I ask for another chance of making things right, I am denied and disowned by my own family. When father disowned me, I just wanted to take a knife and my life. I truly hope that if we ever see each other again it will be on better terms or never again. And one last thing...I loved Caroline. More than anything. And the only reason I left was so that I could be a man that her father would consider a man of quality and worthy of being his son-in-law. Goodbye mother."

I left the Tavern with a heart so heavy it felt like it would sink into the center of the Earth. I was so heartbroken. Not just because I had just been disowned by my family but that I was never given a chance to make amends. At that moment I just wanted somebody to run me over with a carriage and I wouldn't care. But I knew that Emmett Scott had a role in all of this and I would have him be the one to die first. I headed towards the other side of the market place where I was to meet Rose, Caroline's hand maiden. Sure enough, she was there.

"Hello, Edward."

"Rose. I haven't seen you in years."

"Aye. Not since your wedding to Caroline."

"I miss her."

"As do I. I can honestly tell you Edward, that you made Caroline very happy. She was a mess when you left. But she knew why and she hoped that you would return home soon. Sadly, she died before she would ever see you again."

"What happened to her? Did she die giving birth to Jenny?"

"No. And thank God for that. She was very happy when Jenny was born. She had also wished that you could have been there for her birth. Caroline died by smallpox."

"What? And neither of her parents were able to prevent it? Emmett is a very rich man. He couldn't buy them the medicines necessary?"

"Emmett is the reason that Caroline died."

"What?"

"Emmett was the first one in his family to get the pox but was able to recover. It was his damn pride that stopped him from getting the proper treatment that could have saved her life. He thought he would have been the laughing stalk of the town if everyone knew his entire family got the smallpox. So he refused and left her to die. He thought they would be strong enough to survive. Only Mrs. Scott was the only one who was able to recover. And Mrs. Scott was the one who organized everything so that Jenny could see you. When Mr. Scott found out, he wasn't happy at all. He tried to stop Miss Jennifer from seeing her own father and let his own daughter die. He needs to die."

"Give me names and I'll give you blood."

"Well, Mr. Scott will be attending a business meeting with some other familiar names you should know."

"Oh?"

"Yes. Matthew Hague and Mr. Wilson."

I remembered those names all too well. Matthew Hague was Caroline's fiance before broke off her engagement and married me. Wilson was Hague's right hand man. Whenever Matthew didn't to get his hands dirty, he had Wilson do it for him.

"All three men will be meeting in a warehouse to discuss their next plan and has items to collect."

"Then I will kill three birds with one stone. Or should I say blade? But they shall die tonight. You have my word Rose."

* * *

Notes from the author:

Hey guys. As I stated in my last chapter that I finished reading Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag novel and that this chapter would come mainly from what happens in Edward's POV when he sees his mother from the novel. I made a few modifications so that it would seem like I'm writing it word for word. Trust me, in the novel, it's much more dramatic and heartbreaking.

I would like to thank everyone for all their support in helping me to write this story. Thanks to the number of replies I got from my last chapter, I will be keeping this story as an M rated one. It's the support I get from my readers that keeps me writing. I would really appreciate it if you guys told more people about my story. The more reviews, the more determined I'll be to keep writing.


	5. Chapter 5

The Parting Glass

An Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag Story

Bristol, February 1723

I headed towards the docks in search of my first target: Mr. Wilson. Without him, Matthew will be less of a threat. But I shouldn't underestimate any of these men. Wilson nearly killed me when I first bumped into him. It's only cause of Caroline that I lived to see another day. Rose informed me that Wilson was out getting new supplies for the Templars. I found a couple of courtasens and asked them to accompany me. They agreed and followed me.

We walked around the dock but was unable to find my target. So I decided to use the sense (eagle vision) to find my target. I found Wilson inside a blacksmith's tent. Where he was buying new flintlock pistols. I figured the best way to kill him was to make sure there were no witnesses and no guards to help Wilson. And I knew just the perfect spot. I asked the girls:

"You see that gentleman over there? The really tall one?"

"Yes."

"I need you ladies to distract him. I want you to lure him out of him the shop and towards the far end of the docks. There's a place I can hide behind. Once you lure him out of the shop, tell him that there is someone who wants to talk to him. If he asks, tell him it's Mr. Hague. If he asks why didn't I come to him, tell him that I have some secrets to share that I don't want anyone to hear. You understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Very good. Once you've lured him to me, I want you to stand by. I'll need your help after deed is done. Now go work your magic, ladies."

The ladies left me and headed towards Wilson. Once he heard them giggle, he turned around and forgot what he was doing. I headed towards the hiding spot. I hid behind a stack of cargo. I heard the girls coming.

"He's waiting for you there, Mr. Wilson."

"Thank you ladies. Now please, just wait for me."

"Trust us, we're not going anyway."

They blew him kisses and waited.

"You summoned me, Mr. Hague?"

"Yes. Please come closer. There's something I want to tell you and I want to make sure no one else hears this."

I heard his footsteps. There was no hesitation in his pace. I guess he didn't recognize my voice after 11 years. Once I saw his shadow, I grabbed him and stabbed him in neck with my hidden blade.

"Hello Wilson. It's been a long time. Eleven years to exact."

"Who are you?"

I took off my hood and revealed my face to my target.

"Edward Kenway. I was hoping you were dead."

"I had to get rid of you first so I could deal with your master. Why work for scum like Hague?"

"In this world, there are only two groups that matters in this world. Predators and their prey."

"There's a third group you are forgetting."

"And what's that, Mr. Kenway?"

"There are survivors. Those are the ones that make the differences in the world."

"Perhaps you are right. Maybe I'll have my answers in the other life. I just hope Mr. Hague takes his time killing you.

And with that, he took his last breath and died. I closed his eyes and said:

"Go where everyone is equel in death. Leave this life in peace."

After I killed him, I tossed his body in the ocean. I then headed in land. Rose informed me that Matthew Hague lived in a mansion nearby. His mansion was surrounded by guards. But I had another trick up my sleeve. One of the courtesans I hired would pretend that Matthew invited her over for his entertainment.

"I've asked you a lot of you and your friends tonight. I have one more thing to ask of you. I need you to get inside that mansion and find Mr. Hague. He should be on top floor. Then I need you to open the window. Once you're done, lock the door from outside the room, come back ten minutes later. I want you tp pretend that you found him dead when you came back. Act surprised. Then leave the mansion and find your friends. I will take care of the rest. Will you help me?"

"Sign me up with one of your friends and you've got yourself a deal, Mr. Kenway."

"Thank you. Go give him something to think about."

She left and headed for the mansion. Some guards stopped her but she was able to sweet talk her way and went inside. When the guards had their backs turned, I killed them. I stuffed one man's body into a hay bale and the other's in some bushes. I then lured another guard towards some bushes by whistling. I killed him and then waited to hear if the everything was going according to plan. It turns out that Matthew was more than happy to have some company in bed. After Caroline left, he made himself a ladies man. Minutes passed and after hearing some groans and screams, I finally heard the two of them talking:

"Matthew, could you please open the window? I'm very warm right now."

"Of course, my fair lady."

He opened the window.

"Thank you dear. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to clean up."

"Of course. Just please hurry back."

She left and I heard her lock the door. I climbed up the window and found Matthew had his back turned from the window. I climbed into the room. I snuck up behind him and stabbed him with my cutlasses. He was unable to scream cause I covered his mouth.

"I see you haven't changed one bit Matthew. You're still the same scum I knew eleven years ago.

"Who are you? How do you know me? And why have you done this?"

"I'm a little disappointed you don't remember me, Matthew. It's Edward Kenway."

"You! I thought I told you never to return! After all these years, and you're the one who kills me. Oh, how I dreamed of seeing your head roll down the steps of the execution platform. It's not fair. You stole my fiance and now you kill me before I got a chance to kill you."

"I didn't steal Caroline. And she never loved you. She felt more like a prisoner than a fiance. And as for killing you, you think you didn't deserve death? After all the harm you have caused people? You were the one who hired those men to burn my father's farm. And because of that, I was forced to leave. And all of this, just because things didn't go your way."

"That's how the world works. You step on people who are weaker than you so that you may rise above them. You put your life above others."

"That's where you are wrong Matthew. We put the lives of others ahead of our lives so they may survive. If we don't help each other, then we will all die alone. You can still do the right thing. Tell me where Emmett is."

"You never understood the way of the world Edward. I pity you. You will never have a life like I had. But let's see if you can actually kill Emmett. He's at the warhouse near the docks."

"You're right. I'll never be like you. And I hope that I will never be the man you were. Leave this life in peace and know the true meaning of life."

I closed his eyes, placed a knife in his hands and climbed through the window and waited. Minutes later, I heard my helper scream. She was playing her role perfectly. Cause after she screamed, every guard came running into the mansion. With them distracted, I made my escape and headed towards the docks. Ready to kill my last target.

I ran to the docks as fast my legs could carry me. I found the warhouse. It surrounded by guards. This wouldn't be the first time I raided a warehouse. Though it would be the first time that I wanted to kill someone that was inside the warhouse. I hated Emmett for what he did to Caroline and I would make him pay.

I found a bale of hay and whistled to a guard. He came towards me. I grabbed him and killed him with my hidden blade. I then jumped out and killed two guards that had their backs turned. I hid their bodies in some nearby bushes. I then killed some guard that was looking for his friends. A man spotted me and asked me to stand still. I ran towards the dock. I jumped but I hung on the ledge. When he was looking for me, I grabbed him and threw him into the water. I then went towards the bell and sabatoged it. I didn't need more trouble. I used my blowpipe to make a marksman who was on the roof fall asleep. I then climbed up and killed him. In total, I killed 15 guards. After I killed all the guards surrounding the warehouse, I piled their bodies so they would block all the doors from the outside. I then entered the warehouse through the opening in the roof. And there, I saw the man responsible for the death of Caroline and making me leave my family. I jumped down and said:

"Emmett Scott, time to give the devil his due!"

"Who are you?! Guards! Guards!"

He ran for the door but was unable to push it open.

"No one's coming to save you Emmett. It's just you and me. Face to face after 11 years. I've long waited to kill you after what you did to Caroline."

"Who are you? How do you know about Caroline and why do you want to kill me?"

"I'm the man you drove away. I'm the man that loved that your daughter more than anything! I know because I left so that you wouldn't hurt my family! I am Edward Kenway!"

"Ah. So the prodigal son returns. Tell me how are things with your parents? Oh that's right. Your father is dead. And I can assume your mother disowned you after hearing that you were a pirate. And here I thought you couldn't sink any lower."

"You're one to talk! This coming from a man who let his daughter die. And for what? Cause your pride is what stopped you from saving her life. And then you tried to stop Jenny from seeing me! And on top off that, you stooped so low as to serve the Templars. For what you havev done to my family, I will see you be brought to justice!"

"Come and try little boy!"

He drew his sword and charged at me. I blocked his attack with my sword and hit him in the shoulder with me hidden blade. When he fell down I pulled out my pistols.

"You know something Emmett? For the last Eleven years, all I ever did was kill. I killed to survive."

I shot him in the leg.

"I killed to protect my crew"

I shot him in back. I then unholstered my last two pistols.

"I killed anyone who got in my way."

I shot him in the chest.

"I want to this one is for me. But it's not. This is for Caroline. And my father. And everyone else you would have hurt if I didn't stop you. Any last words?"

"Yes. You have proven yourself at last. You are different from what you used to be. Spare me and I will make things right."

"Even at the edge of a pistol, you try to outwit me. It's when your life is in danger, you try to make amends. Even if I spared you, you would still die from these pistol shots. So I will grant you mercy by putting you out of your misery."

"No! Don't!"

I shot him in the head and said:

"Go in peace, you old bastard. Know that you won't hurt anyone ever again."

I closed his eyes and left. I grabbed the torch and set the warehouse on fire. Before i returned to my daughter and the woman I love, there was one more person I needed to see. I had to find Mrs. Scott and tell her of her husband's death.

* * *

Notes from the Author:

Phew. That was the longest chapter I've written yet. And I think it's the one I've enjoyed writing. This is my idea of how these men died instead of how died in the novel. Anyway, I hope everyone has a Happy New Year. Reviews are always appreciated. And if you could tell more people about this story, I'd be very happy.

Thanks guys and Happy New Year!


	6. Chapter 6

The Parting Glass

An Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag Story

Bristol, February 1723

I reached the mansion of the Scott family around 1:30 in the morning. I knew that Mrs. Scott wouldn't be expecting company but I had to tell her. I owed her that much. When me and Caroline got married, her mother was the only one out of her family that seemed truly happy. And while I hated Caroline's father, her mother and I got along very well. I hoped she would understand what I have done. So I headed towards the front door. I knocked on the door. A maid answered the door. Licky for me, it was Rose.

"Hello Rose."

"Hello Edward. Is it done?"

"It is. Is Mrs. Scott home?"

"She is. Do you what me to wake her?"

Suddenly there was another voice.

"There's no need. I know he's here. Hello Edward."

"Hello Mrs. Scott."

"Come in. Let's have some tea."

She let me into her kitchen. She had the tea boiled and pured us tea.

"So what brings you here at 1:30 in the morning?"

"Well I had to tell you something regarding your husband."

"He's dead isn't he?"

"He is. How did you know?"

"Because I was the one who told Rose about my husband's hobbies."

"Why?"

"Because I hated my husband for what he did. Not only for what he did to Caroline. But for what he did to other people."

"What do you mean?"

"Emmett helped the Templars kill innocent people and hide the evidence. Tell me something Edward. Were you the one who killed him?"

"Aye. I don't blame you for hating me if I say this but I never wanted to take a man's life more than I wanted Emmett. I hated him for what he did to Caroline. To my family. I'm sorry if I upset you Mrs. Scott. I understand if you want me to leave. Thanks for the tea."

I got up was about to walk out the door when she called me.

"Edward...I don't hate you. I understand how you feel. And that's why I figured I would give the information about my husband to Rose. So she would tell you and not the other Assassins."

"You know all about us?"

"Of course I do. After learning about what horrible things Emmett was doing behind my back, I figured I had to do some digging. So I learned all about the Assassin-Templar war. And while I may not be an Assassin myself, I did help them from time to time. So don't act all surprised."

"I'll be heading for London to join them."

"I wish you the best of luck Edward. You have my blessing. I know they'll be happy to have you and Caroline would be so proud of you for how you've changed. Does your mother know you're back home?"

I sighed and told her that my mother disowned me and that my father was dead.

"Oh Edward. I'm so sorry."

She actually hugged me. I was surprised. I never got hugs from anyone in Caroline's family.

"If it's any comfort to you, Caroline knew why you left. I told her what her father did to you and your family. And the day you married my daughter was one of the happiest days of my life. I had never seen my daughter so happy. May I call you son?"

"Would you really?"

"Of course. You can always count on me for support, son."

We hugged.

"The next time we meet there is someone I want you to meet."

"Who is it?"

"Someone who helped me when I was informed of Caroline's death."

"I take it it's a woman?"

"I didn't want to tell you that. I was afraid that you would think that I had forgotten Caroline. I loved her more than I loved anyone else. No one will ever take that away."

"I know Edward. It's okay. I hope to meet her soon. Take care my son."

"Thank you...Mum."

I left her mansion and headed back to the inn. I reached the inn around 3:00 AM. I walked through the door and closed the door quietly so that I wouldn't wake up the girls. My uniform was covered in blood. I removed my uniform and headed towards the room Anne was sleeping in. I walked into the room and found Anne asleep. And very quietly, I crawled into the bed and went to sleep. As soon as I closed my eyes, I heard a voice:

"Welcome back Edward."

"Oh I'm sorry. Did I wake you?"

"Yes. But that's okay. I was waiting for you to return. I'm glad you're back safe and sound."

She hugged me and kissed me.

"How did it go?"

"I'm really tired Anne. Can we talk about this in the morning?"

"Of course. I'm just happy to have you in my arms again."

"As am I."

I held on to her as we slept. I was so happy to have her and Jenny in my life.

As I slept, I dreamt of all the people I met while I was in the West Indies. I also dreamt of the deaths of Blackbeard and Mary. Then a voice was calling out my name. I followed the sound and it led me to two women that changed my life forever. Mary Read and Caroline.

"Hello Edward."

"We miss you."

"Mary told me everything about you when you were in the West Indies. You were quite the scoundral, my love."

"I miss both of you so much. Caroline...I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you. And Mary, I'm sorry I couldn't save you. I wish I was the one who had died instead of you two."

They both hugged me and Mary said to me:

"Oh Edward. I told you before. I don't blame you for my death. I lived so that I could see you again. You have changed so much and I am so proud of you. I just wish I have lived to see it. And now, you have another mission for me Edward. Find my daughter. Find Jasmine. Don't let those Templar bastards turn my daughter into one of them."

"I will Mary. You have my word."

"Thank you Edward."

"Will I ever see you again?"

"I told you before Edward, I'll always be with you."

She kissed me and left. It was just me and Caroline now.

"She loved you Edward. About as much as I did."

"I loved you more than anymore in my life, Caroline. I didn't want to leave you. But I thought by being a privateer I would be able to provide for us. For our family."

"I know Edward. Mother told me everything. Mary's right though. You have changed and I'm sorry I didn't live to see it. But I want you to know that I'm so very proud of you. And for ther record, I approve of Anne."

"What do you mean?"

"I know you intend to marry her, Edward."

"Only because I'll need helping raising Jenny."

"It's okay Edward. I know you love her. But I know you love me too. And I love you. I'll be waiting for you when you come home. And I think Anne is a wonderful woman to have as your next wife. Just don't forget about me."

"I could never do that, Caroline. Never in a million years. I'm just afraid that Jenny will hate me forever when she learns that Anne will be her new mother."

"I'll appear to her in her dreams after you tell her. Maybe she'll feel better after I speak with her."

"Thank you my love."

We kissed and said to each other:

"I love you."

She then left me. And from there I dreamed of all times we had together. I then dreamed of the future. Of what would happen to me and Anne. All I knew is that whatever future may hold for me...I won't have to face it alone.

* * *

Notes from the Author

Things are starting to look up for Edward eh guys? I want to make something clear to everyone who is wondering why Mary is mentioned in this story even though she's dead. Mary was sole reason Edward joined the Assassins. And while Mary is dead, her legacy will with Edward and her daughter Jasmine. Mary will still appear to Edward in dreams and give him confidence if ever starts to doubt himself.

There are also certain people I would like to thank for their support through my tough times and for giving me inspiration for story ideas. These people are: knightfromhell, DRAGONSPIRIT10, Legionary Prime, Corrupted123 and many others I would like to thank for giving me ideas and support. So thanks guys. Thanks for everything.

I'll be writing again soon. Reviews are always appreciated and knightfromhell has asked me to mention her name and ask that people read her stories. Thanks guys.


End file.
